


Tensei's Mystery Adventures

by Belletiger_BT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team & Rescue Team DX Spoilers, Tensei is a Charmander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletiger_BT/pseuds/Belletiger_BT
Summary: After loosing to the Hero Killer Stain, Tensei finds himself in a void with a ball of light asking him very odd questions. Then, he wakes as a little Charmander.  WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WAIT! YOU'RE USING YOUR MOTHER'S SKULL AS A HELMET?!Tensei in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world.
Relationships: Iida Tensei & Cubone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tensei's Mystery Adventures

Tensei was crushed. He lost to the hero killer. Not only he lost to that assassin but also lost the movements of his legs. He can't be a hero anymore. He can´t help people anymore and worse, his brother is also crushed with this whole situation. Before he lost consciousness due to the pain he asked his little brother, Tenya, to take his hero name, for the speed hero Ingenium to not die with him. He hopes he did not give a big burden to Tenya.

Tensei finds himself in a big black void. Is he dead?

“No, you’re not dead.” A gentle voice says.

Tensei whirled around, startled. He saw a ball of light before him

“Where am I?” Tensei asks

“You’re in the world between worlds. We need you to save our world from a big catastrophe. We need a hero like you.”

Tensei just sighs sadly. He mentions he can't be a hero anymore since he lost the movements of his legs. The ball of light says it is not a problem because Arceus will give him a new functional body for him to save their world. That makes Tensei confused; what does the ball of light mean with his? Tensei is totally lost.

“Before we can send you to our world, you need to answer these questions sincerely. Are you ready?” before Tensei could answer the ball of light just questioned him “Do you get the feeling that you’ve slowed down lately?” it asks

Tensei just started at the ball of light with a blanket expression on his face. What kind of question is that? The quis were just getting weird and weird. They were so random. The ball of light was serious or he was just losing his mind since he was answering them with honesty? Tensei had no idea what to make these questions.

“Ah, You appear to be a docile type. You’re very kind hearted. Very helpful. You can make friends with everyone. You’re a wonderful person.” Tensei could not help but to blush a little embarrassed. The light noticed Tensei’s embarrassment. It gligged “ Is that going overboard? I do not think so. You yourself should be the best judge of that. A dolce person like you should be...the pokémon Charmander!!” it says happily.

“Wait, what? I do not get anything! What is a Charmander? Why up with those questions? Can you just answer me?!” Tensei shouts, making chop karate movements. He rarely loses his cool and the ball of light is not helping with his patience,

And the ball of light did not answer him.

“Good luck Tensei! I will be watching you over!” the ball says happily before Tensei falls into a hole in high speed.

XXX

“Hey, wake up. Are you ok?” A voice asks

When Tensei woke up, he saw an odd bipedal creature with a light brown hide that covers most of its body, except for its cream-colored belly. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as its thumbs, and one large nail on each foot make up its toes. It has two small spikes on its back and a short tail. On its head, the creature wears a skull as a helmet.And it was also carrying a bone as if it was its weapon. The creature was a Cubone.

“Ah, you’re awake!” Cubone says happily in relief. From the voice, Tensei guessed the creature is a female. “ There are better places to take a nap. The forest is not one of them.” she says, smiling.

Tensei just looked at the creature in astonishment as he got up. Wait? He just got up? He could feel his legs!He looked down and he saw his legs were not human. They were orange scaly lizard legs. Not only his legs. His whole body was not human. He shivered when he looked at his reflection in the water. He was a bipedal orange lizard with big blue eyes and he had a flame in the point of his tail. And what Tensei did in that situation?

“AAAAHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!!”

He screams in panic.

  
  
Cubone just looked confused; what's up with this Charmander?

End of the chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Tensei is the main character and he is a pokemon in the the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world.  
> Most of the events will be based on the Mystery Dungeon Rescue Team DX. I will also make my own events to make the story even funnier ( except for Tensei because he will be in some embarrassing situations).
> 
> Please leave your comments and kudos. Suggestions are very welcome
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
